Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are one of hotspots in the field of flat-panel displays nowadays Compared with thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), OLEDs have the advantages of low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminous property, wide viewing angle, fast response speed and the like. At present, the OLEDs start to replace the traditional LCD (liquid crystal display) screens in the display fields of mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras and the like. Pixel drive circuit design is the core technical content of the AMOLED displays and has important research significance.
According to different relative positions between a touch panel and a display panel, the existing display devices with a touch function may be generally divided into two types: on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels. Compared with the on cell touch panels, the in cell touch panels are smaller in thickness and higher in light transmissivity, thus being capable of providing applications with better performances. If in cell touch technology can be integrated with AMOLEDs, that is, a Touch manufacture procedure is integrated with an Array manufacture procedure, then the integration level of an in cell touch circuit and an AMOLED drive circuit may be improved, and the production cost may be reduced simultaneously.